


Marcas

by IsThisEvenHuman



Series: Lo que nadie sabe [3]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Broken Bones, Headcanon, Light Angst, Nudity, Other, Self-Hatred
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-04
Updated: 2021-02-04
Packaged: 2021-03-16 02:47:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29200086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IsThisEvenHuman/pseuds/IsThisEvenHuman
Summary: [Versión en Español!]One-shotUn vistazo al mundo interno de Ink y lo que piensa de las marcas de su cuerpo.[ADVERTENCIA: menciones de desnudez y referencias a AutoOdio]
Relationships: None
Series: Lo que nadie sabe [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2142615
Kudos: 2





	Marcas

Había terminado un largo día de trabajo..la gente probablemente no tenía ni idea de todo lo que implicaba ser el "Protector de los Au's", claro, solía explicar lo principal, pero, tener que supervisar miles de millones de universos y líneas de tiempo alternas..era extremadamente pesado.

Volvería loco a una persona normal. 

Pero ese no era el punto, se sentía mentalmente agotado, suspiró pesado, parándose frente a un espejo de cuerpo completo. Necesitaba una ducha, y unos retoques, puesto que notó que la tinta de su cuello estaba algo corrida al retirarse la bufanda.

. . .  
Había sido un baño refrescante, se supone que un esqueleto no debía ser capaz de percibir temperaturas ante la falta de piel, pero él no era del todo uno, ¿No es así? Probablemente nisiquiera podría considerarse un monstruo...  
Sus "bicolorados" huesos estaban completamente expuestos, ahora que se hallaba limpio, sus grietas que le cubrían de pies a cabeza eran más visibles. Notó que algunas de estas estaban goteando tinta negra, por lo que sostuvo un pincel, y, volviendo a ver su reflejo, empezó a dibujar figuras por encima de las fracturas, cubriéndolas, un proceso largo y lento.

Usualmente le tomaba una o dos horas repintar sus tatuajes, no le molestaba hacerlo, permanecía callado hasta acabar, y cuando lo hizo se puso en pie. 

Observó su propio cuerpo.  
Muchos lo encontrarían elegante, lindo, tal vez, atractivo, pero, a pesar de ser un ilustrador, alguien capaz de ver belleza en prácticamente todo.. para él solo representaba un montón de huesos rotos y un constante recordatorio del eterno vacío en su pecho. 

Se colocó ropas más cómodas, curiosamente, su mejilla, en el lugar donde solía estar su característica mancha para ser más específicos, se hallaba limpia. Fue hasta el sillón, agarrando su brocha, y envolvió esta con brazos y piernas en un abrazo, apoyando su rostro sobre la punta del gigante pincel que aún guardaba rastros de pintura negra, para luego cerrar sus cuencas. 

Al despertar, su rostro se hallaba salpicado como de costumbre.

Listo para otro día más.

**Author's Note:**

> Headcanon: La mancha de la mejilla de Ink es producto de dormir abrazado a Broomie/Abrazar a Broomie (Su pincel)
> 
> Headcanon: Ink pinta sus propios tatuajes para cubrir algunas de sus grietas.


End file.
